naruto_ultimateninjafandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm/Ultimate Mission Mode
Genin Training Arc The Ninja Handbook begins! * Summary: Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village is a ninja who had the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit sealed within him when he was an infant. For that reason he grew up hated and shunned, but his inherent cheerful nature helped him to endure... Naruto is finally ready to become a genin and start a new chapter of his life. * Mission Conditions: ** 1. Start off the Naruto Uzumaki Ninja Handbook! S rank missions Overflowing dangerous power * Summary: Jiraiya needs an errand from Naruto. The details are unclear, but go find him and do what he wants. * Mission Conditions: ** 1. Fulfill battle conditions in all battles. * Target: Kimimaro / Sasuke / Naruto * Payment Amount: 27000 ryo * Payment Item: Food Pills x 5 * Round 1 ** Opponent: Kimimaro (Support 1: Sakon) (Support 2: Tayuya) ** Battle Conditions: *** 1. Win the battle. *** 2. With enemy's defense power high. *** 3. With enemy's chakra constantly regenerating. * Round 2 ** Opponent: Sasuke Uchiha (Support 1: Orochimaru) (Support 2: Kabuto Yakushi) ** Battle Conditions: *** 1. Win the battle. *** 2. With enemy in a fast state. *** 3. With enemy's chakra constantly regenerating. * Round 3 ** Opponent: Naruto Uzumaki ** Battle Conditions: *** 1. Win the battle. *** 2. With enemy's attack power high. *** 3. With enemy's chakra constantly regenerating. * Bonus Conditions: ** 1. Defeat the enemy with an Ultimate Jutsu. (5000 ryo) ** 2. Use Ultimate Jutsu while Storm Gauge at MAX. (5000 ryo) Surpass your predecessors * Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are discussing future Ninja Academy teaching methods. Go investigate what they are talking about. * Mission Conditions: ** 1. Fulfill battle conditions in all battles. * Target: Kakashi / Tsunade / Jiraiya / The Third Hokage * Payment Amount: 30000 ryo * Payment Item: Tortoiseshell Pills x 5 * Round 1 ** Opponent: Kakashi Hatake (Support: Might Guy) ** Battle Conditions: *** 1. Win the battle. *** 2. Win with at least one life bar remaining. *** 3. Use Substitution Jutsu at least 4 times. * Round 2 ** Opponent: Tsunade (Support: Shizune) ** Battle Conditions: *** 1. Win the battle. *** 2. Defeat the enemy by throwing them. *** 3. With enemy's attack power high. * Round 3 ** Opponent: Jiraiya (Support: Tsunade) ** Battle Conditions: *** 1. Win the battle. *** 2. Win with at least 50% chakra remaining. *** 3. With enemy's defense power high. * Round 4 ** Battle Conditions: ** Opponent: The Third Hokage (Support 1: The First Hokage) (Support 2: The Second Hokage) *** 1. Win the battle. *** 2. Win with at least 70% chakra remaining. *** 3. With enemy in a fast state. * Bonus Conditions: ** 1. Hit with an Ultimate Impact. (5000 ryo) ** 2. Perform a 30-hit combo attack. (5000 ryo) The Hidden Sand challenges again * Summary: Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari of The Sand are demanding Chunin Exam rematches. Find out what they are really after. * Mission Conditions: ** 1. Fulfill battle conditions. * Target: Gaara * Payment Amount: 23000 ryo * Payment Item: Sluggish Tag x 6 * Opponent: Gaara (Support 1: Kankuro) (Support 2: Temari) * Battle Conditions: ** 1. Win the battle. ** 2. Win with at least 50% chakra remaining. ** 3. With enemy's defense power high. * Bonus Conditions: ** 1. Perform a 30-hit combo attack. (5000 ryo) ** 2. Win with at least one life bar remaining. (5000 ryo) Desperate successive battles * Summary: Recently, Tsunade looks lost in thought and people worried about her. Go find out what's troubling her. * Mission Conditions: ** 1. Win all Giant Battles. * Target: Gamabunta / Shukaku / Manda * Payment Amount: 40000 ryo * Payment Item: Paper Bomb x 6 * Round 1 ** Player: Naruto Uzumaki ** Opponent: Gamabunta ** Battle Conditions: *** 1. Win the battle. * Round 2 ** Player: Naruto Uzumaki ** Opponent: Shukaku ** Battle Conditions: *** 1. Win the battle. * Round 3 ** Player: Tsunade (Support 1: Katsuyu) (Support 2: Gamabunta) ** Opponent: Manda ** Battle Conditions: *** 1. Win the battle. A rank missions B rank missions C rank missions D rank missions Category:Game modes